You Weren't There
by NejiHina100
Summary: Olaf talks to Elsa after the events of Frozen 2, letting her know how he really felt when she pushed him and Anna away. MAJOR SPOILERS Super sad, super sweet.


Conversation between Olaf and Elsa after Frozen 2.

Author's Note: If you are reading this story I am assuming you have seen the movie and are aware of the biggest spoiler. If not….MAJOR SPOILER (and it will be painful). But it will be a good cry fest because you can bet I was crying when I wrote it.

* * *

Olaf found her wondering in the Enchanted Forest again. While Arendelle celebrated another victorious moment from seer destruction, Elsa took the moment to slip away.

It was odd how Olaf's words rang so true. They were all transformed in some way. Elsa now became the Guardian of the Forest where she could truly be free, happy, and herself. Anna was now given the title of Queen of Arendelle, a role which surprisingly fitted her well. Kristoff and Sven….well, Olaf wasn't quite sure how they were transformed but at least they were happy and Kristoff and Anna were getting married now! He guessed marriage was a transformation in itself.

As for the little snowman himself, along with all the thousand questions that pondered his mind with his budding maturity, there were a few he simply couldn't ignore.

"Elsa?" He peeked around the tree, having watched her play with her magic and the fire spirit as the snow cooled off his glowing pink flames.

"Oh, Olaf." Elsa smiled. "What are you doing here? You should be celebrating with Anna and the others."

"You should too. I mean, you did save everyone."

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time alone. Are you okay?"

Elsa looked down at her creation. There were very few times he was so quiet and even sad, but he often always quickly brushed it off with some new fact or song or simply laughter. But seeing as he continued to look down at the ground and almost ignoring her, old fears couldn't help but make Elsa feel he was…afraid of her.

"Olaf?" She bent down to his level, lifting his head to meet her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Her heart nearly broke seeking his eyes water with tears.

"You left us." His voice broke. "You left me and Anna. You pushed us away."

"Oh Olaf."

"You pushed _me _away." And for quite possibly the first time ever, Olaf was crying. His tears crystallizing as they fell. "I was….I was angry. I've never been angry before but…I was mad at you. I didn't want to be but…I flurried away and…you weren't there."

There was no conscious thought when she grabbed Olaf, burying him in warm hugs and consoling his shaking form, her own tears now joining his, falling on his snow.

"We died."

Her sobs rang out. "Olaf, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, you and Anna both. That's why I pushed you away. I was wanting to protect you both."

"But you promised we would do it together and you weren't there."

Elsa hated herself in that moment more than she ever had in her life. She _had _promised them. And she _had _left them, even if her intentions were good. And she remembered hating herself as she pulled Anna in for a hug and motioned for Olaf to join them before sending them both away. She had always known if she had died, her magic keeping Olaf alive would go away. But she had been so obsessed with finding the truth about the past and her own powers, she never thought about her dying, or how it would leave Anna all alone. She was selfish, she knew that, but holding her snowman made her realize just how severe her actions had been. It wasn't just her or Anna or Arendelle that had been hurt….so had Olaf.

What had seemed impossible was now in her arms. The most lovable and pure creation that had ever come from her powers was in pain.

"Olaf-"

"I didn't want you to die. Anna didn't want you to die. When you pushed us away, I was scared and mad at the same time. Anna said I had every right but I didn't want to be. I was so scared the whole time you were gone…and then I got a headache. I began flurrying and Anna gave me a warm hug. I told her she had to finish the rest on her own. But….I…just wanted to see you one more time too."

"And I wasn't there. Olaf, I can never make it up to you, I know that. And I truly apologize for all the pain I put you through. But this I will promise you. You can always visit me. You will always be welcomed in the forest whenever you wish. It will never reject you again. And I promise to visit you as well in Arendelle."

"And Anna and Kristoff and Sven?" He asked, wiping his face with his stick.

Elsa chuckled. "Yes. And Anna and Kristoff and Sven." She replied, helping clear up his face and form back from where the tears melted the snow. "You are the greatest creation I have ever made. Because of you my powers gave life. I was so happy seeing you waddle into my ice castle that first day. I never thought it was possible. And because of everything you have given Anna…and me, I will love you always. And if I can, I will always bring you back over and over."

Olaf smiled through her words, each now beaming with love and happiness. But he still had to know one thing. "What about when you…really go away. Will you be there with me?"

Elsa leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead, the first true act of affection she had ever given anyone, human or snowman, that wasn't a hug. "If it's in my powers."

"And you won't push me away?" He asked, lifting his hand to the spot where Elsa had kissed him. He guessed she gave warm kisses too.

"And I won't push you or Anna or Kristoff or Sven away again. Especially not you."

"You already said me, silly." He laughed.

"I know. You're my snowman."

Giving each other one last warm hug, they stood up and made their way back to Arendelle to celebrate with the others. "I can't make it up to you for pushing you away and…well, you know." Olaf nodded, neither really wanting to talk about dying anymore. "But is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Olaf thought about it, making Elsa laugh with his jokingly inquisitive look. "Can we play charades again tonight? And this time, you and me against Anna and Kristoff. Now that they're getting married I think they count as one team."

Elsa joined in his laughter. "You got a deal. Think we can beat them?"

"Are you kidding? It's a magical snowman and Guardian of the Forest against a Queen and…uh, reindeer guy. We've got them beat."

As they joined the others, still laughing at their secret ploy to beat Anna and Kristoff, Elsa swore she would never let harm come to her snowman or cause him harm herself ever again. They were bonded by magic forever and though he agreed to stay in Arendelle to watch over Anna and keep her happy, she would never abandon or forget her snowman again.

* * *

Okay, I had to get that out of me. So sorry for any pain it brought but it was probably necessary. But...we always knew it would happen. If anything happened to Elsa, Olaf would die. At least he was brought back! That's the most important part. Please review!


End file.
